What Might Have Been Series
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: How much of Harry's story would have been different if Professor Snape had just looked down at the boy's parchment that first day of class... Mentor/Guardian Snape one-shot series
1. Catalyst

**Title**: What Might Have Been

**Author**: Nightshade sydneylover150

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Disclaimer**: I'm a poor grad student in the field of mental health, do you really believe that I would be poor and struggling to pay off loans if I owned these two wonderful characters? Trust me, I wouldn't! ;D

**Beta**: Thank you to Charmedlily for betaeing this story!

**A/N**: Please read and review. Flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms.

'thoughts'

"Speech"

**Movie dialogue/actions**

_Flashbacks/Memories_

Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

What Might Have Been

**Door slams open and Professor Snape, with cape and hair flying out behind him giving him the appearance of a creature of the night, walks into the potions classroom.**

"**There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape states rapidly as he enters the classroom. When he goes up the stairs and reaches his desk at the front of the class he turns around, hands folded in front of him.**

"**As such I do not expect many of you to appreciate…. the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for those select few…" He raises his right thumb and looks at Malfoy. "…who possess the predisposition…" **

**Snape gathered his outer black teacher's robes into his hands and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He started to look actively around the classroom at his new students. "… I can teach you to bewitch the mind…. and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame… brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."**

**Upon noticing Harry writing something on his parchment in front of him, he turns his full glare on the child. "Then again, maybe some of you have to Hogwarts in possession of abilities… so formidable that you feel confident enough… to not pay attention." His silky voice filled with irritation and unspoken anger. **

'So this boy is going to be like his idiotic father, pity. A child of Lily's should amount to much more than what that ingrate seems to have produced.'

**Hermione elbowed him hard and turns the young boy's attention back to Snape who was busy glaring daggers at him.**

" **Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." **Snape is now standing with his left arm bracing himself against the wall to keep him from attempting to shake some sense into the young boy in front of him**. "Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

**Hermione raises hand wildly in a desperate attempt to answer the question, causing Harry to look over at the girl. Harry shakes his head not knowing what would be the result.**

"**You don't know?" Snape says dispassionately. "Well, let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"**

**Same reaction. "I… I don't know sir." Harry manages to get out.**

"**And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"**I don't know sir." Harry states as he looks first over at Ms. Granger and then back at Professor Snape.**

"**Pity." Snape said with almost a sneer. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter."**

Harry is finally fed up with being treated like dirt. He got enough of that when he was at home with the Dursleys.

"**Clearly, Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her," Harry states with a sneer and a tone that borders on insolence.**

**Everyone in the classroom giggles.**

"**Silence." Professor Snape silkily but firmly calls to the students from the front of the classroom.**

**He then turns his attention back to Potter in front of him. After a moment's pause, Snape moves quickly down the stairs from where his desk enters the row in front of the table where Hermione and Harry are sitting.**

**Hermione still has her hand raised and as Snape passes her, he calmly states, "Put your hand down, you silly girl."**

**He then proceeds to sit down in front of Harry. **

"**For your information Potter… asphodel and wormwood make a potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by aconite."**

He stares deeply into the boy's eyes before glancing down briefly at the parchment in front of him to see what Potter had been so intent on scribbling down. His speech! That was what was written on the parchment in front of Potter. That had been what Pott… no Lily's child had been working so hard on that it had seemed like he had not been paying attention to him. Quickly Snape looked up and caught the child's eyes.

The boy gave him a puzzled look, although he still seemed to be frustrated, if not angry over getting into trouble for writing notes. Snape just slightly nodded his head down and flicked his eyes down and met the boys glance. Even the nosey child next to Lily's son noticed the movement, but what was important was that the boy had. Without pausing for a second after meeting the boy's eyes, and once more acting as if he didn't really notice the words written on the parchment, his eyes dart to the side to look at the rest of the class.

"**Well… why aren't you all copying this down?" He states somewhat angrily.**

Everyone rushes to copy down what Snape had said. As Snape got up, he glanced down once more to make sure what he had believed to have seen written on the parchment had really been written down.

Now that the boy was attempting to copy down notes, the handwriting was extremely messy and the boy's hand coordination poor.

'That is why he was so focused on writing. He was attempting to write clearly….'

Snape moved steadily through the tangle of benches and seats to the walkway between the dungeon desks. All the while, his quick mind was racing with thoughts.

'He's more like Lily than I had supposed. And now he will already start to hate me, just like his father.'

He thought quickly as he walked up to his desk and sat down behind his desk. He took up his quill in his right hand, dipped it in ink and prepared to take points off of Gryffindor for insolence. Something in that thought statement made his heart drop. He consciously had to admit upon realizing that Harry had so much of his mother in him that he had wanted to be able to connect with the child more. However, his own arrogance and blind hatred towards everything that reminded him of James Potter seemed to have won out over his logic.

'Perhaps, though I can re-win his affections.' Severus thought suddenly as he brought the quill down onto the parchment in front of him. 'Perhaps there is a way that I can foster the inside that is Lily's gentle personality to keep out James bloody Potter. Perhaps I can get my revenge and protect Lily's Henry to the best of my ability without losing the child to blind hatred.'

"**And Gryffindors… note that five points will be taken from your house… for your classmate's cheek." **He wanted to make sure that Henry realized that he was not in trouble for copying his speech down, but for his talking back to Snape, who was his teacher.

"And Mr. Potter," Snape called out to the young boy catching his attention once more. He looked in to Henry's eyes, softening his gaze just enough to be noticeable to Henry. "You will be staying after class for a few minutes."

A red head seated behind Henry started to put up a fuss. Severus heard murmurings from the Gryffindors about how unfair the 'greasy git' was being towards the half-blood. 'That is another thing I am going to have to counter act; the Gryffindor self-righteous bias. It might take some time but I'll instill enough Slytherin reasoning into the boy to help him question the blind, unquestioning nature that seems to rot most Gryffindors' brains. I will not let that be Henry's fate. Lily's son will be raised to question authority's right to make decisions for him and be an independent person, just as she was.'

Henry. Severus had not even realized how quickly he had taken to using the name in his mind. Granted it helped him separate the young boy with Lily's eyes and spirit from the sadistic git that had humiliated him so many times and stolen his best friend, but the name served another purpose. It was then that Snape realized that Harry Potter ceased to be Potter or even Harry in the potion master's mind. He had become Lily's Henry. It had been the name that Lily had secretly told him that she had placed as the boy's first full name.

* * *

Flashback

"_I named my son Henry James Servatius Potter." Lily whispered to her best friend Severus Snape as they ducked into the hallway to the kitchen to grab some tea and coffee for themselves. The Order meeting was lasting longer than either of them had anticipated._

_Severus raised his eyebrow and bitterly stated, "I thought Potter and you had settled on Harold 'Harry' James Potter. Why is it that you have altered the name?"_

_Lily laughed, realizing what her best friend was truly asking her. In reality Severus was asking, 'What did you have to do for the bastard to allow the name Henry and a name similar to my own in your son's name?'_

"_James doesn't know Sev. Nor will he ever, he is too blind in that way." She grabbed her friend's hands. They had just rekindled their friendship a few months before Henry was born and she wanted him to know that she valued it. "I wanted a piece of my best friend to be in my son's name."_

_She grinned when Snape offered her a half smile. It always had made her happy when he smiled. _

_Then she continued, "Plus I've always like the name Henry. I figured I could get away with my dream names since James wasn't present at his birth nor has he ever looked at Henry's birth certificate."_

_Snape stared at her blankly for a few minutes before his half-smile bloomed into a fully fledged grin. "My dear Lils, are you sure you were not supposed to be in Slytherin."_

_Lily just laughed and grinned before coyly asking, "Who says I was not supposed to be?" _

_Snape stared blankly before laughing himself._

End of Flashback

_

* * *

_

Henry just gave Hermione a side glance and a look of apology and then turned back to his work. However, the boy glanced up at the man once more and nodded.

Severus smiled inwardly, Henry had understood. Not completely, Severus knew, but the boy understood. Henry would be Lily's and his pride, Severus Snape resolved firmly to himself. Snape would foster the cunning that Lily was known for and instill some of his own. First thing to do would to get him out of the Evans hands, who were probably spoiling the boy rotten.

* * *

Harry watched the man in the front of the room. This man, this professor, had changed his demeanor once he had glanced down at his parchment. It was not noticeable to anyone else in the room. Hermione, who had noticed the change, appeared to be unaware of the full extent of the change.

Harry's sixth sense, the one thing many abused and neglected children developed in an effort to protect themselves, gave him the feeling that Professor Snape had not been expecting to see his speech written down on Harry's paper. It appeared to the boy that Snape had been expecting someone or behavior that was opposite of Harry's own. As he listen to his friends (were they his friends?) complaints about Snape, Harry could not help wonder if that was part of the reason why the professor was not fond of Gryffindors. The constant prattling and jumping to conclusions could be unnerving, especially in a class where explosions were likely, if the lecture that Snape was currently giving was any indication.

Harry did not know why he was feeling this way nor why he was questioning his fellow Gryffindors' reactions. He was sure that if he had not seen that look in the professor's eyes or that meaningful look, he would most likely be like his noisy "friends." Somehow being here, in potions now that he had seen that something in the professor's eyes, helped him feel safe. He felt like he could be…. Well himself.

* * *

Class ended rather quickly for the pair. Snape watched as his Slytherins filed out after the rapidly escaping Gryffindors, particularly the Longbottom boy who had managed to blow up a cauldron on the first day. Snape saw his godson look back briefly towards Henry.

'It appears the boy really does want Lily's son's friendship.' Snape mused to himself. He had heard from Draco that he had attempted to become friends with Henry. His godson had been unsure why Henry had rejected him, but Snape had a feeling it had to do with Draco's attitude and the influence of a few choice Gryffindors, one who was present in the room.

'Damn you Dumbledore! Can you not leave well enough alone?' As he watched Henry turn to see Draco go, he saw the boy display curiosity and uncertainty. 'Perhaps, Draco's desire for friendship with the boy is not as wrecked as it seems….'

The only Gryffindors left in the room, beside Lily's Henry, were the Weasley and the know-it-all. The girl really was not that bad, she appeared to only be making sure that Henry was alright, the Weasley on the other hand was beleaguering Snape right in from of him.

Snape glanced at his best friend's son and realized how uncomfortable he looked as Weasley continued with his tirade. 'Honestly is the boy stupid? Can he not see he is upsetting his friend?' Snape thought to himself as he quickly rose from his desk and moved towards the trio.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, I do not remember inviting you to stay after class." Snape stated dryly. "Perhaps it would behoove you to continue on to your next class."

"I just wanted to make sure Harry knew where to go for our next class professor." Hermione replied politely, abet rather shyly.

Severus acknowledged that this child would be a good friend for his love's Henry. She was loyal and saw the truth in matters which Weasley did not. Weasley on the other hand.

"He did not do anything wrong Professor, why are you punishing him?" The boy cried out in indignation.

"I will make sure that Mr. Potter arrives to his next class with a pass, Miss. Granger." Snape said silkily. "As for you Mr. Weasley, it would be to your benefit not to question a professor's motives. You are dismissed. I strongly suggest you leave before I start taking points."

Weasley's mouth opened like a fish's multiple times. It would have been amusing to the professor if it had not appeared to upset Henry and if he himself wanted to talk to Henry as soon as possible.

"You better go Ron." Henry commented quietly. "I will be alright. I will see you at our next class Hermione."

Snape was slightly surprised at Henry's soft dismissal of the Weasley boy, but proud that he had acknowledge his smart, little muggle-born friend. 'Perhaps they will become closer as time goes on.'

Weasley seemed surprised as well and even a bit angry. He had apparently never suspected that Henry would dismiss him and was opening his mouth probably to release a sharp retort. Miss. Granger, Hermione was it, appeared to understand the true intent of the boy's words.

"Come on Ron, I think Harry and the professor have some things they want to discuss." The girl almost literally dragged the red head out of the room.

Now it was only the two of them. Henry was still seated at his desk, abet backed up so he could leave for his next class. He looked slightly confused as Snape seated himself in front of Henry once more.

'This is going to be hard. How does one admit a personal failure to an eleven year?' Snape thought as he stared briefly into the boy's green eyes that were so much like his mother's. 'Do it Severus, it will be a greater failure if you do not.'

"I wanted to apologize, Henry, for my unjust accusations and behavior during class today." Severus stated bluntly but as kindly as he could. He remembered using a similar voice with Lily. He watched as the boy began to look even more confused. Severus wondered what brought that on.

"Is there a problem with the apology, Henry?"

* * *

Harry was surprised when Professor Snape apologized to him. Ron had stated that the man was a class one git and evil. 'But evil people don't apologize!' Harry thought, 'An adult has never apologized to me before! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just scream and lock me in my cupboard.'

Then another thought occurred to him. 'Why is he calling me Henry? I'm Harry. Is he uncertain of my name?'

The student heard his professor ask if something was wrong with the apology. Harry realized he would have to do some damage control before the professor became angry and started to use that deadly voice he had used during class once more.

"No sir. There was nothing wrong with the apology. I just…." Harry paused for a moment unsure what to say without telling the man about his home life and the first rule was not to speak to anyone about it. He heard a voice in his head urging him to tell the man plainly what was on his mind. That was the voice that had kept him alive all his life, he was not going to doubt it now.

"No adult has ever apologized to me before, sir. And I'm confused…. Why are you calling me Henry? I'm just Harry."

He watched as the corners of his professor's mouth curled into what could be considered a smile. If Harry had been in Hogwarts longer, he would have realized what an odd and foreign occurrence that was; and how the very sight of Professor Snape exhibiting any emotion beside disdain and anger towards someone outside of his own house, was cause to wonder if the world was going to end and if hell had frozen over.

* * *

Severus felt the corners of his lips turn up into the beginnings of a smile. 'Ah, so it is the name and the fact that he is being apologized to that is confusing him. Thought I wonder why Mr. and Mrs. Evans never apologized to the child before.' This caused Severus to pause. ' Surely they have not grown to be intolerant in their old age.'

"As rare as an occurrence it may be, Henry, I am capable of apologizing when I am at fault. It is for that reason that you have received an apology, despite the somewhat rude behavior on your part. Never the less, you have already been punished for that and I find it is obligation to admit my fault in the entire affray." Severus stated calmly as he looked into the boy's eyes. The boy was having difficulty keeping their eyes locked but every time he faltered he would recover.

"As for the name, that was the name your mother gave you when you were born." Severus stated lightly when he saw Henry's head go down for the fifth time. With those words, the boy's head shot up and his eyes were searching Severus'.

"You… you knew my mother sir?" Henry managed to stammer out after trying a few times.

Snape could not help chuckling a little, the boy was so enthusiastic! "Yes I did. She was my best friend before and for most of our time at Hogwarts."

Pausing a moment and deciding what else he wanted to tell the boy, who was staring at him with rampant fascination. "We had a bit of a falling out our fifth year due to a failure on my part, but before you were born, we had mended our fences and were the best of friends once more."

He watched the emotions crossing the boy's face, he was startled to see hope and desperation cross that young boy's face. 'Why….'

Then the boy spoke. Rather he begged. "Please sir, could you tell me about my mother. I only know the little that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me and Hagrid only mentioned her in passing in reference to my father. Please sir could you tell me about my mum?"

* * *

'He knew my mom! He can tell me about her!' Harry did not even care now what the professor called him as long as the man told him about his mother. In fact, for some odd reason he found the name Henry slightly soothing and almost familiar. 'He did say that mum named me that, so it is quite plausible that was what she called me.'

* * *

Snape was more than surprised. 'Why would the Evans not talk about Lily. She was… wait… did he say that Petunia told him about his mother… Why would Petunia and her husband… I remember the man, Lily hated him and stated that 'he was the worst kind of muggle'... tell the boy about his parents if he is living with the Evans?'

Severus felt an unpleasant knot growing in his stomach as he quickly mentally reviewed the boy's behavior and what he had seen during the feast. 'Please let me be jumping to unreasonable conclusions….'

"Of course I can. Later this evening, you can feel free to come down to my office and I will show you some pictures and tell you more about her." Snape replied gently to the boy. "Could you tell me what your grandmother and grandfather told you about your mother?"

Severus felt the knot grow when he watched Henry's face grow confused once more. 'Please, please tell me that Dumbledore did not lie to me about where the child was placed.

"Grandmother and grandfather sir?"

"Yes, the people you live with Henry." Snape replied as the knot in his stomach grew larger.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle, sir. I did not even know I had other relatives." The boy replied earnestly and sadly. That only caused the knot to fester further in the professor's stomach.

"Your aunt and uncle? Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley, is that correct?" Warning bells started to go off in Severus head as he stated those names.

"Yes sir." The boy paused, "Do I really have other relatives, sir?"

"Yes… At least I believe you do. I have not been informed that your grandparents had died, so as far as I know you have other relatives." Snape replied to his student. The way the boy had asked about his grandparents caused the Head of Slytherin to slip into his training as a mind healer as he had done so many times for members of his own house."Why is it that you ask?"

Henry paused before answering and for a moment he seemed hesitant before what Snape could only call a mask went up and Henry answered. "For no reason sir. Just curious."

By this time Severus was fully entrenched in the mindset that something was very wrong here. "May I ask how Petunia and Vernon treat you, Henry?"

Again the boy paused and for a brief moment the mask fell and Severus witnessed fear and hesitancy. "Just as well as to be expected sir, being that I was an unexpected burden to them."

If Snape had not been in abuse counselor mode already, he would have been from the boy's phrasing. 'He referred to himself as a burden. He was wearing ratty shoes yesterday. Petunia what have you done?'

"Surely, Petunia would not have found her only nephew to be a burden? You are in fact her only sister's son." Severus stated.

* * *

'Why is he asking me this?' Harry thought to himself, as he subconsciously wrapped his hands around his middle. 'No one cares what my life at home is like. Surely they know anyways, don't they?'

'You need to trust him.' A voice called in his mind. 'Lying will only make things worse.'

'So will telling the truth.'

* * *

The next reply that Henry gave Severus surprised the older wizard and confirmed his wildest worries.

"I am not supposed to talk about it sir."

Snape felt his illusions and assumptions fall and crash to the floor of his mind. 'No, not Lily's child. Please tell me that he did not have a childhood like my own.'

"Why not, Henry?"

"Because they always find out and they always get mad." Henry said almost subconsciously, "Then there is no food and only the cupboard."

Right after he spoke, Henry's hand came up to his mouth in horror.

'Please tell me I did not just tell my professor what I think I just told him.' Harry thought to himself.

Snape closed his eyes and swallowed. His own mask was slipping and his emotions were starting to run rampant. He needed to get control before he did anything else. Once he felt a semblance of control, he opened his eyes. He knew what he had to do next.

"Come with me Henry." Snape stated as he got up slowly and moved to Henry's side of the table.

"Please don't tell them I told you sir. I promise I will do anything, if you just…."

"You don't need to beg Henry. I am just taking you to the infirmary to make sure that you are physically healthy."

"Why sir, it is not like the Dursleys abused me or anything."

"Neglect, and that is what it sounds like it was Henry, is a form of abuse." Snape said softly, before slowly extending his hand out to his young student. "Come with me, I will inform your next professor once we reach the infirmary that you will be missing your next class."

"Why are you doing this sir?" Henry whispered so softly that Snape barely heard it. "Adults never believe me."

Snape smiled sadly. "I believe you Henry. Come with me child. I have a lot to tell you."

He reached out his hand once more. This time a small, eight-year-old sized hand grasped his own as the boy stood up.

"I should not have told you. Only weak people tell."

"No, only strong people are willing to tell. The weak are the ones who commit the acts." Snape stated softly as they started to walk out of the potions lab. Harry's hand was still within Snape's own.

The child was quiet for most of the walk to the hospital wing, as was Snape. Both had a lot to think about.

'I need to get him out of that house. There is no way that those wards are strong if the child is being neglected.' Snape thought to himself. 'Odd it is to think that earlier today I suspected that the child was a spoiled brat like his father, now my beliefs are totally the opposite.'

When the two of them reached the hospital, Henry seemed hesitant.

"Have you ever been to a doctor before Henry?"

"No sir." There was a pause, "At least, I don't believe so sir."

Snape smiled truly this time. The boy was so polite, while probably have some tendencies of his father, he appeared to be a good boy. "You do not have to call me sir when we are alone and on personal terms Henry, you can call me Severus, but only when we are alone."

"Yes sir… Severus." Henry stumbled a bit over the foreign name.

"Very good, Henry." Severus said with a nod. Henry nodded and stared at the doors in front of them. Snape noticed the nervousness. "It will be alright Henry. I will be with you."

Henry nodded and took a deep breath. He got ready to fix his mask back in place, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do not. Just be yourself Henry. No masks."

* * *

Harry stared at the older wizard briefly. This man was so different and, at the same time, so a like what people said about him it was scary. Harry realized that the man was slightly eccentric, perhaps that explained his slightly greasy appearance, but he was passionate and if not kind, at least noble and good in his own way.

Harry found that he enjoyed the man calling him Henry. The name lacked the harshness that the professor had previously instilled into his last and first name. Perhaps it was best to allow the older man to continue to call him that. For some reason it seemed right when the older wizard called him by that name. Harry had a feeling that his mother, though he did not have any memories of her, would approve Professor Snape's… Severus' use of the name and that he was helping him.

* * *

Snape watched the boy as he appeared to be lost in thought. "It is alright to be scared. No matter what your housemates may say, bravery is not the lack of fear but acting despite it."

"I am not scared. I am just thinking about what you call me and how odd it is that you believe me."

Severus looked into the eleven-year-old's eyes. 'Perhaps there is more to this Gryffindor then I have even taken into account up until now.'

"Of course there is," Henry said cheekily, finally feeling comfortable around the professor. "That was not the first house that the hat wanted to sort me into…."

Snape raised his eyebrow at that, "Such cheek. We will discuss that little statement later, after you have seen Madam Pomfry and I have seen the headmaster about where you will live in the future. There is a group I would like you to be a part of in my own house, but it will require some cunning on both of our parts to make it work. Do you understand?"

"I think so sir, but you may need to clarify it for me later." Henry replied respectfully.

"I will do so." Snape swiftly answered.

"Brilliant. Thank you, sir." Henry stated steadily. Upon seeing Severus questioning look, he clarified himself. "For not only believing me, but for helping me and being willing to tell me about my mum."

"I am quite willing to help you Henry, I just ask that you do not lie to me about anything."

Henry looked at Severus and Snape felt as if the boy was evaluating not only his words but also his very soul. "I believe I understand why sir and I will do my best."

Snape nodded. "I am sure you will, as you will do your best in all your other subjects."

"Am I allowed sir?"

"Are you allowed to do what, Henry?"

"Am I allowed to do my best sir?"

"Of course Henry." For what seemed liked the hundredth time today, Snape felt the ice around his heart break as it clutched in commiseration for the boy and his situation. This was not to say that Severus pitied the boy; he didn't. But he could understand and empathize. "Your mother would expect you to do the best that you can do. As do I."

"You weren't fond of my father, were you sir." Upon Snape's startled look, Henry ventured on with his train of thought. "You always mention my mom, but do not discuss my dad."

Snape nodded slowly, surprised at the boy's insight and deduction. 'I suspect I know what house the hat wanted to place him in. Now I must endeavor to foster those traits within the boy, while allowing him to follow his own choice.'

Looking down at the boy, he smirked internally. 'That does not mean that I will not do my best to try and influence him into resorting or becoming more Slytherin like.' Nobility is overrated.

"You are correct Henry… we were not fond of each other." Snape said lightly, "But I cared for your mother very much. As I stated, she was, and still is in my heart, my best friend."

Henry nodded. "It is okay if you call me Henry. It might confuse my friends, but I kinda like it."

Snape realized the boy was attempting to give him a concession for the information he had given his student. He nodded and smirked, "I was planning on it anyways."

"I figured sir… Severus."

"Are you ready to go into the infirmary now at last brat?"

Henry paused for a moment and Severus wondered if he had pushed the boy too far. Then a grin appeared on the boy's face which transformed into his own version of a smirk. "Yes Sev."

"Such cheek." Snape said with a shake of his head, but his eyes were warm and a smirk was on his face reassuring the boy that he was not in trouble. 'And so like his mother, even down to the nickname.'

As they entered, the boy had one more question to ask. "Did she really name me Henry?"

Snape looked down at the boy, "Yes. Your full name, according to your mother, is Henry James Servatius Potter."

As they entered, a peculiar sound was heard by students down the hall from the infirmary, the sound of deep, rich, and baritone laughter after an exclamation of "Hey that sounds like your name!"

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: The name Servatius means rescued. I think Lily was attempting to tell Snape something don't you? As for why Snape seems so insistent on calling Harry Henry, that goes back to a story I read on Potions and Snitches by Bil entitled, "Of Cousins, Landslides, and Broken Bones," which I really hope gets a sequel or prequel some day. Anyhow, in the story Snape calls Harry by another name because the name Harry is too tied to his hatred for it to ever be used with any affection.

As for Harry and how he performs at school, I am slightly of two minds. One part of me thinks his ability to perform may have been damaged by the neglect he suffered (Studies have shown that children who are not stimulated and are neglected tend to perform worse at school due to the pruning that goes on in the brain. Therefore they have the potential to be smart or great, but not the ability due to environment). Another part believes it is unconscious conditioning from the neglect he suffered. The last part believes that he has so much freedom at school without anyone to keep him at line, that he doesn't try to perform well. (The boy did well on his owls, so I think we can eliminate the first idea).

This is my reasoning for not being particularly fond of how Gryffindor is set up, since it appears that at least Slytherin, if not the other houses as well, have their heads more involved in setting up rules.

But enough with the rant.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**_ I am considering writing one shots following this story and would love to know your impressions of where you think these one shots should go. In other words, tell me what you think will happen and perhaps you'll find some of your thoughts in the story. *grins*

Just remember, please remember to review!


	2. Salute

**Title**: What Might Have Been: Salute

**Author**: Nightshade sydneylover150

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Disclaimer**: I'm a poor child counselor, do you really believe that I would be poor and struggling to pay off loans and rent if I owned these two wonderful characters? Trust me, I wouldn't! ;D

**Beta**: Thank you to tigerbear1217 for betaeing this story!

**A/N**: Please read and review. Flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms.

**Warning**: Abuse mentioned and implied mandatory reporter knowledge of abuse.

'**_Thoughts_**'

"_**Speech**_"

* * *

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

'Dumbledore lied!' That was all Severus Snape could think as he looked down at his youngest godson's small frame. 'He left Henry with those muggles and lied about placing him with his grandparents. He knew that I would disagree with him placing Henry with Petunia and that brut she calls a husband and told me he was placing the child with his grandparents. He knew that I did not know they had been killed in a car accident!'

It had been a long afternoon and evening for Snape, to say the least. First, he had had the potions class where he had almost lost the chance of even knowing his godson (soon to be son, thanks to Lily), then the discussion between Henry and him, the trip to infirmary which had lead to even more revelations, and now finding out that in lieu of her parents death and due to her dying after her husband, Henry was to have been placed in _his_, _Severus Snape's_, care not in Petunia's!

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

_Earlier_

"Good day Severus." Poppy stated as she walked towards the pair who had entered her infirmary. Severus noticed the older woman briefly paused before she continued speaking. "What is it that I can do for you today?"

'She must realize how odd it is for me to have a Gryffindor with me.'

"Good day Poppy." Severus returned the greeting. He turned to the little boy who now had his hand in a death grip. "Henry, this is Madam Pomfrey. She is the healer here at Hogwarts, though most of the students refer to her as a nurse, she is a mediwitch, meaning she is like a muggle doctor."

He then turned to Poppy, "Poppy, this is Henry, better known as Harry Potter. I would like you to please check Henry over. Please give him a _**complete**_ scan. He was having some difficulties in my class."

Poppy nodded catching the emphasis on complete, understanding Severus' implication and started to approach Henry, who somehow managed to surpass his earlier death grip on the older wizard's hand. Severus bent down and whispered in Henry's ear, "It is okay little one. I am right here and I will not leave you, my little snake in the grass."

Henry turned his head and looked into Severus' eyes. "You promise Sev?" The little boy practically whimpered.

"Yes child." Severus stated, as he gazed into the younger wizard's eyes, "Though perhaps not for long if you do not loosen your grip so my circulation can return to my hand."

Henry giggled and let Severus' hand go. Snape could not help but allow the warm feeling in his chest to grow as he heard the little boy's laugh. It was such a joy to see Henry watching him intently as he attempted to return the circulation back to his hand by shaking it. For that reason, the older wizard did not curb his impulse to wrap his arms around the young, small wizard and pick up to put the child on the bed nearest to the pair.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

Poppy waved her wand, initiating the complete scan on the child in front of her. She watched as a parchment and quill appeared in front of her and began to magically fill up with Har… _**Henry's**_… medical history. She turned around to grab the file sent over by the muggle authorities for the boy, fully expecting for the quill to stop moving long before she turned back thinking that whatever Snape wanted the child to be seen by her for was only something that had begun recently. Needless to say, she was surprised when she turned back to the two wizards, the parchment was still being filled with Henry's history. When the witch looked at the sheet she began to feel faint.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

When Severus saw the hearty mediwitch pale, he knew Henry had been severely downplaying how much the Dursley's had neglected him. He watched her quickly pull on a neutral mask, feeling glad that Henry had been too busy playing with his hands and comparing his long fingers with his small ones that he did not see the look on the nurse's face. It was probably better that way.

So it came as no surprise to Severus when Poppy called him into her office to collect the proper potions. Henry just looked like he did not want to let go of the older wizard's hands.

"It is alright Henry. I will be back in a moment with medicine for you. Nothing bad will happen to you while I am gathering the proper potions. Just close your eyes and rest while I go with Madam Pomfrey to her office, is that all right?" Severus softly told his little charge.

The little boy looked skeptical and Severus saw despite the boy's initial trust in him, he was still weary. His eyes were cast down and he was picking at the seam of his uniform shirt. ('I am going to have to break him of that habit before it becomes too engrained,' Severus thought to himself.) Quickly, the older man shrugged off his teaching robe and laid it over the small child's body. Henry looked up at the professor surprised at the man's actions.

"Now you know I have to come back my little snake because I have to retrieve my teaching robe." Severus replied, unconsciously adding the endearment to his growing list of names for Lily's child.

Henry nodded and gave Severus a small smile before he turned his attention towards exploring the professor's teaching robe. The sight of the boy running his hands up and down the fabric caused Severus to have to shake away a smile. Honestly the child was too much like his mother, making the cynical and hard man smile at the simplest things.

The Potion Master went to Poppy's office and quickly entered still checking through the one sided window to make sure Lily's child was still resting in the bed. Thankfully, the boy was doing just that.

Severus turned back towards the mediwitch, "What caused you to react in such a manner Poppy? I have never known you to react to an abuse victim's injuries so obviously before."

"And you would know, would you not Severus?" Poppy answered in a tired voice. "It just surprised me to see the amount of abuse that child has withstood."

She sighed and put her head in her hands briefly before raising her eyes to look at the young potion's master. "The poor child, even after Lily fought her hardest to have a will made to insure that Harry would never be abused by Petunia's family. I do not know how many obstacles she went through so that she could make a will that would contradict her husband's willingness to allow Dumbledore free reign over that child. She did her best to ensure you would get custody of the boy, if I remember correctly, even having her parents as backups until they died that October when the Potters were in hiding."

Severus just stared at the mediwitch. "I was supposed to have custody over Henry? You know this for sure."

"Yes," Poppy nodded staring at the man strangely. "Lily made you his unofficial godfather and since she died last, it was in her power to make you the official godfather and remove that no good Black from the position. I was so angry at you when you refused to take him in, hopefully you realize now, abet too late, the error in your judgment."

The younger Slytherin's mask finally slipped. "Poppy, I was never told I was to be either Henry's unofficial godfather, let alone his official one or his guardian. Lily hinted that she had made me one, but I never received confirmation nor was I told I was to have custody."

"But Dumbledore said…." Poppy started to say and then trailed off. She shook her head. "I should have known. We will talk about this later after we have healed the boy's wounds."

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

'He was supposed to be in my care. Henry was supposed to be mine to raise.' Severus thought as he walked back to the boy who was supposed to be his. 'Why would the headmaster want to circumvent Lily's wishes? Could he have not known?'

Looking down at the little boy in front of him, who barely looked like he was nine, let alone eleven, Severus realized the answer to his question.

'Control. He wanted complete control over Henry. He wanted a chess piece to help him in his battle. If Dumbledore had followed Lily's will than I would have raised the boy to be an independent thinker and a Slytherin. The headmaster would not want to have his "golden boy" in the house of the man who destroyed Henry's family.'

"Is something wrong Sev?" Henry asked his professor. Severus noticed that the boy was watching him closely. "You look like you have eaten something distasteful."

Professor Snape had to keep himself from smiling at the comment. It had been utterly muggle and something he frequently heard from Lily's parents whenever he ate with them and they had discussed his parents, particularly his father's behavior.

"I have just found out that I was supposed to have custody of you according to your mother's will." Severus answered truthfully. "I still need to verify the information, but I think this is our way of getting you out of your aunt's and uncle's home."

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

Harry looked down at the floor briefly, before he looked up into his professor's eyes. He watched the emotions flicker through the onyx glaze and he wondered what the older wizard was thinking.

"You were supposed to be my guardian?" The young wizard whispered. His heart tightened in his chest, part of him wanted what his professor to be true, while voices whispered in his mind that the head of Slytherin would not want him any more than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did.

"According to Madam Pomfrey, Lily, your mother, wrote a separate will renouncing your father's choice of godfather and named me as your official godfather and guardian." The professor stated in a manner that Harry interpreted as cautious. The boy looked down, not wanting to see the disgust in his slowly-becoming favorite professor's eyes.

A set of long, elegant, but stained fingers curled under Harry's chin and gently forced it upwards until Harry's own green eyes met his professor's black ones. "I would be honored to be your godfather and your guardian. I just want to make sure that the information is correct and the titles are well founded so there is no possible way you can be taken out of my care by the Headmaster or anyone else."

Harry looked deep into his professor's eyes and for once, he saw an adult he could trust.

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

"Where are we going Sev?" Henry asked the older wizard as they rushed along the corridor. Severus noticed that the young boy was panting a bit and realized that the pace he had set was too fast for the small child. It was especially a child who had only recently been healed of two broken arm bones and a cold that had been rapidly becoming pneumonia.

"We are going to Professor McGonagall's office. She is the Deputy Headmistress, as well as your head of house. I believe she will also be an ally for us." Severus said as he slowed down so the boy could more easily match his pace.

Henry hesitated both physically and verbally before answering. "How do you know we can trust her to help us sir? I heard one of your older students say that she was the Headmaster's lapdog."

"Would you care to repeat that, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked with a hint of the menace that he had used towards Henry in Potions class prior to his discovery, while he raised his eyebrow.

Henry looked up at his professor now that the older wizard had stopped moving forward to confront his choice of wording. "I am sorry sir, but that is what I heard from one of your older students when we were waiting to get into your class today. I apologize for speaking ill of Professor McGonagall, sir."

Severus looked down at the boy and saw the sincerity that was practically pouring out of the child's eyes. "Apology accepted, Henry. Please do not speak ill of a professor again, no matter who says what."

The Potions Master realized something when he had uttered that sentence, something that needed to be stated due to his godson's history. "However, if a professor or any other adult is harming you, I expect you to come to me right away so I can help you."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry said innocently.

Severus looked down at Lily's son. "If someone on staff, or really anyone in general, touches you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable or causes you the type of pain that received when you were at the Dursleys, I want you to come straight to me. I will always listen to what you have to say and help you figure out if that person's actions were appropriate responses or inappropriate and deserving of punishment."

"Why would you do that, Sev? Aren't teachers supposed to stick together?" Henry asked curiously, his speech pattern slipping into something more child-like. If the two of them were not discussing something so serious, Severus would be tempted to smile. He wondered if he had ever sounded like that back when he spoke with his strong working-class Yorkshire accent.

Severus bent down to his godson's level. "It is a teacher's job to protect their students from harm. If another teacher fails at that duty and harms a child, it is the job of the other teachers to stop that teacher from harming the student or students."

"So it's your duty as a professor to protect me?"

"No, it's my duty as your mother's best friend and, hopefully, your godfather and guardian to protect you. Even if I was not any of those things, I would protect you whenever necessary."

Severus watched as the young boy's face dropped and he looked down. "So all I am is a duty to you then…." The boy responded in a soft, sad voice.

Quickly deciding that this issue must be nipped in the bud, Sever placed two long, potion stained fingers from his left hand under the boy's chin. "You are neither a duty nor an obligation, Henry Servatius, you are a child that I desire and am determined to protect because you are you."

"Then you want me?"

"Of course child. Why would I not want you?"

Henry bit his lower lip, before further worrying it between his teeth. _Another habit I will have to strive to break him of before it becomes too engrained_.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said no one would ever want a freak like me." Harry replied in a similar soft voice to what he had been using earlier when the boy believed that he was only a duty to Severus. Glancing up at Severus and after not seeing any condemnation, the boy continued in the soft voice, but had taken on a much more child-like tone to his speech patterns. "I don't understand why you'd want someone as freaky as me."

The little Gryffindor watched as the Head of Slytherin knelt down in front of him so the man could look him directly in the eyes. "Never doubt that I want you Henry. As I would for your mother, I believe I would gladly go to the ends of the world to protect you."

Harry looked into the eyes that appeared to be onyx and realized they were really dark chocolate brown. At least they were when looking at him.

"I believe I understand sir."

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

Severus looked into the emerald eyes that were being obscured by the black obscenities that Petunia had dug out of the charity bin ('I am taking him to a wizard optician as soon as we are out of Gringotts!') and saw the insecurity that still was hiding in those depths.

"No Henry, I do not believe you do." Severus stated softly as he continued to look at his best friend's child. When Henry started to protest, Severus merely raised a long fingered hand. "However, I truly believe that one day you will."

"You're not mad than Professor?"

"Severus, Henry. Remember you can call me Severus when we are alone."

"I still prefer Sev."

"As did your mother despite all the times she informed me that my name seemed to describe my personality well." Severus stated firmly in spite of the corners of his mouth attempting to curl up into a smile. "But no, I am not angry or mad because of your question."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Henry nodded slowly, mistrust warring with hope and joy in the boy's eyes. It almost broke the heart that Severus had believed was non-existent since Lily's death.

He quickly got up from his kneeling position. Reaching out his hand slowly, Severus gently took the boy's hand into his own.

"Now that we have that fear settled for a moment, I believe it is time for us to meet our ally." Severus stated firmly as he walked just rapidly enough to keep his reputation as the dungeon bat, but slow enough that he was not pulling Henry along behind him.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

"And what makes you believe Severus that Lily would ever go against a decision that she made jointly with James about Harry's future." Minerva McGonagall asked her fellow professor. It was well known that Severus Snape hated James Potter and Minerva was sure that this was just some plot to make the boy hate his father.

The comment caused the wizard in question to glare at her and in her desire to meet and best his glare she missed a glare just as fierce coming from the younger wizard.

"Perhaps you should get your eyes checked Minerva since Lily had no part originally in naming her child's godfather. She looked as surprised as the rest of the intelligent people at the Order meeting when James announced Sirius Black as the boy's godfather."

"It is well known that you hate James, Severus. Would it not be the perfect revenge to turn the man's child against him." Minerva continued, ignoring the potion master's comments. Yes, she did know that Lily had not expected nor had been pleased with James' choice of godfather. However, it was the father's right and the witch wanted to make sure that Severus was not plotting to tarnish the image of James Potter in his son's mind.

Severus gave her a look of disgust. "Perhaps, but being the petty man that I am I would have chosen to take out the sins of the father on the son if Henry was anything like the reprobate."

Harry grinned at the comment, causing Minerva to frown. "I do not understand why you are smiling, young man. Your father was a great man and deserves respect. Professor Snape should behave better in your presence."

This time Minerva did catch Harry's glare.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

Harry was getting really sick of the women, the _witch_, in front of him. Who was she to claim that his father was so great? He had heard some of the comments that Madam Pomfrey had made to Severus concerning the same subject. He had heard what the healer had said about his father and why his mother had been so willing to make a separate will. Harry could feel his mother's presence leading him to be close to Sev. He had not realized it before, but he just knew that little voice in his mind was his mum. He just knew it!

"Because that is what Se… Professor Snape would have done! He even tested me to make sure I wasn't like him! And from what Madam Pomfrey said about dad makes him sound like he was no better than my bully of a cousin Dudley!" Harry cried allowed.

The transfiguration teacher leveled her own version of a glare at Severus. "This is why even if Lily did give you custody of Harry that you shouldn't have it. You obviously have it out for the boy, testing him and probably embarrassing him in front of his classmates. Does that make you feel like a man, Severus?"

"Sev was nice to me! He made sure that all my cuts, bruises and broken bones were healed! He made sure that I had something to eat before we came down here! He told me about mom and how she wouldn't want me to be in the Dursley's home…."

"I am sure that Lily would have realized how beneficial it is that you are within her sister's home. Surely you will not let a petty argument that you must have had prior to sway your view of your relatives."

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

Severus could not stay quiet anymore. "Petty argument, Minerva? The boy had two broken arms bones and an untreated cold that was rapidly becoming pneumonia. His back was covered in infected wounds and his hand has been broke so many times that it has healed wrong and needs to be reset in the near future. How dare you state that this is just a case of me attempting to alter the views of a child! If you do not believe me than go see Poppy to discuss Henry's health!"

"His name is Harry! That is what his parents named him, not Henry! And of course Poppy would back you up, you slimy snakes always back each other up!" Minerva's accent thickened to the point that Severus could barely understand her, he could only imagine how his little snake was having difficulty following the witch's comments and accusations.

"It's Henry. You can check his birth certificate if you'd like. Lily told me what she named him, Potter was not even present at the child's birth. Potter just wanted to name him after his father Harold, but Lily has always loved the name Henry. My best friend named her child, not her spouse." Severus said with a glare. "As for Poppy "backing me up," as you put it, of course she would because a diagnosis spell does not lie about the ages at which a child would be hurt. If you weren't so blind you would see how many of your students return from holidays damaged from their time spent with their families. Henry is one of those children!"

"You have no right to speak to me like that Severus Snape, especially not in front of Mr. Potter!" Minerva said with a growl. Turning to Henry, "Mr. Potter, you will return to your common room and stay there. You do not need to fear Professor Snape any longer. His hold over you will be broken later this evening when he is expelled from Hogwarts."

Severus felt the blood leave his face.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

"No." Harry said firmly, stepping away from the witch that was in front of him and standing next to his mother's best friend. Carefully, he slid his hand into larger hand of the Potion Master. "I am not leaving. I am going to stay with my godfather."

"Mr. Potter, stop this tomfoolery this instant! You will return to Gryffindor Tower and you will do so this instant!"

"No. I am going to Gringott's with my godfather to read my mother's will." Harry said resolutely, his voice trembling slightly but his eyes were firm and his face was neutral. Sev squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You are not my mother. Aunt Petunia said that you were one of the ones who forced mum to marry Potter any ways and you were one of the one's who left me on the Dursley's porch like an unwanted puppy. "

So the comment about Aunt Petunia telling him this was a lie. He knew that Severus knew it was a lie, but he would know it was a true statement. Plus his mother had given him the knowledge. She must have because the moment he said it, he knew the statement was true.

"You needed to be there, so you would be humble." The Transfiguration professor simply stated.

STS/HJP/STS/HJP

It was then that Severus realized that it was not Minerva speaking. For all the times she had ignored his own plight with the Marauders, it had been Minerva who had comforted him when she discovered the abuse his father brought upon his mother and him. Minerva had never believed that any child should be abused. He remembered the woman stating earlier that she believed the Dursley's to be the "worst sort of muggles" and how she had been concerned about Harry's welfare.

Severus drew his wand and before Minerva could react, he had cast his spell. "Finite incantum."

The effect was almost instantaneous. Gone was the woman who had just strongly been arguing with Harry and in her place was a teacher who was crying.

"Oh Merlin, what have I allowed to happen." The old witch asked almost to herself as she sunk into a chair behind her.

Severus felt his little snake press up closer against his side and tighten his grasp on Severus' hand. Severus drew the boy in front of him before he swooped the child up into his arms. Harry buried his face in the Potion Master's neck.

Minerva looked up eventually at Severus. "You have my permission to take Harr… Henry off of the grounds, Severus. You may also use my floo to go to Gringotts."

Severus nodded slowly and gravely. "As you wish Minerva."

He quickly grabbed the powder out of the jar on the mantle and after ensuring that his charge was holding on to him tightly, he threw the powder into the fire.

"Gringotts, " he called as he wrapped his arms around Henry and entered the fire.

HJP/STS/HJP/STS

_Later_

Harry watched with half-lidded eyes from his makeshift bed on the couch as Severus sat in a chair and stared at the fire in contemplation. The professor was supposed to have been his guardian, even his adopted father, from the beginning. His mother had arranged everything, ensuring that Black would never get him and that the coward Lupin would have no power over him as Potter's friend.

Earlier that day, Severus had filled out the forms his mother had had prepared to adopt Harry. Severus had, after reassuring himself that he had settled the legal issues over his guardianship over Harry, had taken him to get new clothes and an eye exam! Harry was now the proud owner of wizarding contacts that he never had to take out. All in all, it had been a wonderful day.

As sad as he was that he had not grown up happy with his mother's best friend; Harry could not help but look forward to the future with a new kind of hope in his heart. After all, as of tonight he had not only discovered he had a godfather but he had gained a protector and more importantly someone who was essentially a _father_.

As he clearly watched (the first time in years!) the man sitting in front of the fire, _Henry Servatius Snape_ could not help but think that he wouldn't want it any other way. After all, as his mother had explained in her will, they both need each other to be "rescued" from the darkness inside themselves.

**_The end… for now_**

* * *

A/N: So I didn't intend for Dumbledore to be evil. He is merely big picture oriented. However, he is implied to be a bit callous isn't he?

**_Please Read and Review!_**


End file.
